


Саманта Уилма Винчестер

by yasno



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester A+ parenting, Trans Character, Trans Female Sam Winchester, UST, from trans sam point of view, it's some kind of retelling, one day i'll translate it into english but Not Today
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasno/pseuds/yasno
Summary: Дин красив и во всех отношениях хорош собой. Если она соберётся перечислить все его добродетели и очаровательные недостатки, ей придётся завести новый блокнот. Саманта не понимает, почему это вообще пришло ей в голову, но мысли о Дине не хотят её отпускать. // трансгендерная женщина Сэм и Крайне Вольное обращение с каноном. Было написано до 13 сезона.





	1. Ободок

Дин украл ободок, когда они гуляли по парку. То есть, как украл; ободок был снят с чьей-то головы одним лёгким движением, так, что никто даже не заметил. Когда они отошли на пару метров, он стянул шапку с головы Сэм и надел на неё этот ободок — гладкий, бледно-розовый, с аккуратным тканевым бантиком на боку. Сэм сразу же опять надела шапку, чтобы никто не увидел. Дин, довольно улыбаясь краем рта, подал ей свою руку, и она со смехом приняла её. Он всегда был с ней джентльменом.   
  
Они были ещё детьми — ей было десять, ему четырнадцать, — и вяло дурачились. Стояла зима. Отец отпустил их прогуляться по городу с условием, что они сделают это бесплатно, вернутся к условленному времени, и Дин возьмёт с собой оружие. Теперь за сапог Дина был заткнут нож, на который Сэм то и дело оглядывалась, обуреваемая странной тревогой. Её чёлка выглядывала из-под шапки. Она не стриглась пару месяцев, пока отца не было, и её волосы отросли и почти доставали до плеч, а чёлка закрывала глаза. Не очень удобно, и она хотела бы отрастить её ещё немного — тогда перестанет мешаться.   
  
С этим ободком на своей голове она чувствовала себя совсем девчонкой.   
  
Они гуляли по заснеженному парку, идя в ногу и под руку, и Сэм широко улыбалась, обнажая ямочки на щеках. Она знала, что Дин ходит под руку только со своими подружками, и не знала, почему он так мил с ней сегодня, но не собиралась упускать возможность побыть с братом целый день и не поругаться ни разу. Они разговаривали о какой-то ерунде.   
  
У входа в номер она сняла ободок и убрала на самое дно динова рюкзака. Нельзя, чтобы отец его увидел, он взбесится.   
  
Джон сидел на своём обычном месте — в кресле перед телевизором. В руках, словно скипетр и держава, пульт и бутылка пива. Дин кратко сжал её плечо   
  
— Привет, пап, — мягко улыбнувшись, произнесла Сэм.   
  
Джон проигнорировал приветствие. Но когда она сняла шапку, зажав её подмышкой и стягивая облепленные снегом ботинки, он внимательно посмотрел на неё. Прядь её волос выбилась из-за уха и упала на лицо, заслоняя обзор.   
  
— Дин, неужели ты не мог додуматься подстричь его?   
  
Дин снова сжал её плечо — она не поняла, то ли чтобы утешить, то ли используя её как опору, пока он разувался.   
  
— Но Сэму нравится так.   
— И что? — Рыкнул Джон, — Мой сын не будет ходить как девчонка. Тем более, посмотри, ему ни хрена не видно из-за этой чёлки.   
— Не говори обо мне так, как будто меня здесь нет, — возмутилась Сэм.   
  
Отец вернулся вчера утром и ничего не говорил по поводу волос. Сэм надеялась, что он и не скажет.   
  
Как и всем остальным её надеждам, этой суждено было разбиться.   
  
Оставив парки на вешалке, они наконец прошли в комнату. Дин сразу же завалился в кресло рядом с отцом. Его длинные ноги с острыми коленками забавно смотрелись в огромных джинсах из секонд-хенда. Сэм быстро оглядела себя, свои руки — нет ли на ней ещё чего-нибудь, что могло бы её выдать или разозлить отца?   
  
Вроде бы нет. Джон потряс в воздухе пустой бутылкой. Незаметно вздохнув, Сэм забрала из его рук бутылку на пути к холодильнику, и достала оттуда новую. Холодное стекло неприятно морозило руку.   
  
Вместо благодарности Джон произнёс, тяжело посмотрев ей в глаза:   
  
— Ножницы в ванной.   
  
Её губы задрожали. Ей пришлось так долго отпускать волосы до этой длины! И у неё наконец получаются косички, чёрт, ну почему он не может… хотя бы раз не может позволить ей…   
  
Она сглотнула ком в горле.   
  
— Да, сэр.   
  
Джон забрал бутылку из её рук и открыл, обернув горлышко краем своей фланелевой рубашки.   
  
— Знаешь, — начал Дин, и Сэм послышались нотки бунтарства в его голосе, — думаю, мама бы разрешила ему.   
  
Это было очень рискованно. Саманта посмотрела брату в глаза и выразительно покачала головой. Дин ухмыльнулся. Ямочка над его губой сказала ей: «Не ссы». Приём «Мама бы разрешила» относился к числу тех, что нужно использовать с крайней осторожностью и только в критической ситуации. Он имел два вида последствий: либо Джон вздыхал и позволял им делать, что хотят, либо Дину здорово прилетало.   
  
Судя по настроению Джона, ничего хорошего из этого выйти не могло.   
  
— Что ж, вашей матери здесь нет.   
  
Обходя их со спины, чтобы попасть в комнату, Сэм сверлила взглядом затылок Дина, надеясь, что ему хватит ума прикусить язык.   
  
— Это ведь не значит, что не надо чтить её память, да? — Ему не хватило.   
— Заткнись.   
— А что я сказал? Ты слишком строг с ним. Ей бы это не понравилось.   
— Я сказал: заткнись, щенок, и не делай вид, что можешь рассуждать о ней.   
  
Сэм остановилась, занеся ладонь над ручкой ванной, не решаясь открыть дверь.   
  
— А то что? Ударишь меня? Что бы она сказала тебе на это?   
  
Послышался звук разбитого стекла, что-то зашипело и запахло горелой пластмассой. Джон выругался.   
  
Он кинул бутылку в телевизор. Хорошо, что не в Дина. У него остался шрам после прошлого раза. Возможно, это научило Джона чему-то.   
  
— Знаешь, я просто пытаюсь воспитать его мужиком, — тихо сказал Джон, так, что она едва разобрала слова.   
  
Возможно.   
  
— Ведёте себя, как придурки, — выглядывая из-за стены, фыркнула Сэм.   
  
Дин пожал плечами, довольно улыбаясь. Он всегда ходит по лезвию ножа, особенно, когда дело касается Сэм. Ей не нужна его защита. Сейчас не произошло ничего, требующего его вмешательства.   
  
— Дебил, — прошептала она одними губами, обращаясь к Дину.   
  
В ванной её ждали ножницы.   
  
Она срезала, чтобы сохранить, самую длинную прядь — ещё нескоро, а, может быть, и никогда, ей удастся отрастить волосы до этой же длины. Остальные она выбросила. Закончив, она запустила пятерню в ёжик волос на своей голове.   
  
Какая же она уродина.   
  
Сэм положила нужную прядь под ванну, чтобы её никто не заметил.   
  
На ужин у них ничего не планировалось. Объявив, что завтра они уезжают на охоту, Джон ушёл в душ, а затем, не говоря ни слова, завалился спать. Они с Дином спят вместе, потому что снимать номер на троих человек слишком дорого.   
  
Дин нашёл хлопья в шкафу и порядком заветревшуюся котлету в холодильнике — остатки продуктов, что он покупал на деньги с подработок. Сэм притворилась, что не хочет есть эту гадость, и Дин, назвав её принцессой, постарался сделать вид, что тоже не очень-то голоден. Она пила чай без сахара и всё время боролась с желанием потрогать свои волосы.   
  
Дин помог ей сдвинуть кресла, чтобы она могла поспать в этом импровизированном диване-колыбели. Чем старше они становились, тем неуютнее им было делить постель, и дело даже не в том, что они больше не помещались вдвоём на узких мотельных кроватях. Просто они были… слишком взрослыми для этого?   
  
После того, как Сэм рассказала Дину (он заставил её рассказать, она не хотела), что чувствует себя девочкой, и после того, как он всё-таки поверил ей, спать вместе стало совсем неловко. Они поворачивались друг к другу спинами, касаясь босыми ногами, и притворялись, что никакой неловкости нет.   
  
Она лежала тихо, не ворочаясь, скрутившись в позе эмбриона, пока дожидалась, когда он заснёт.   
  
Свой дневник Саманта хранила вшитым в парку, и доставала только для Очень Важных записей; сейчас не произошло ничего особенно важного, но ей нужно сохранить эту прядь. Бесшумно выскользнув из постели, она тихо прокралась ко входу и разорвала аккуратный шов внутри своей парки, на спине.   
  
На самом деле, ей было немного стыдно, что она ведёт дневник и пишет туда всякие глупости, вроде своего имени со всякими закорючками, но она успокаивала себя тем, что все девчонки так делают. Так что эта книжечка — маленький островок нормальности, единственный в её странной жизни.   
  
Так начинается первая запись в её дневнике.   
  
Взяв ручку и скотч, Сэм направилась в ванную. Она вошла боком, повернувшись лицом к ванне, чтобы не видеть своё отражение в зеркале. Хлопнув ладонью по выключателю, она заперла за собой дверь и опустилась на пол.   
  
Она быстро пролистала все страницы дневника в поисках последней заполненной. Там были разные варианты её имени — в том числе тот, что был идеей Дина. Он всегда называл её «Сэмми», сколько она себя помнит, но в тот раз он предложил использовать это не как сокращение, а как полное имя. То же «Сэмми», только не через «игрек», а через «ай», или через «игрек» и «е», чтобы подчеркнуть, что это женская версия имени.   
  
Сэм записала его как «Sammi» с маленьким сердечком на «ай». Там было ещё много дурацких идей Дина, вроде «Сэмюэллы», но она записала их все. То, что он помогал ей с выбором имени, определённо было Очень Важным событием. Даже несмотря на то, что большую часть времени он сыпал остротами.   
  
Она вклеила прядь своих волос на соседнюю страницу, нарисовала рядом фигурную скобку и, посчитав по клеточкам, подписала: «10 дюймов».   
  
Утром они отправились на охоту.


	2. Косметичка

Ей двенадцать, и отца всё ещё нет дома. Он обещал вернуться неделю назад, и теперь не отвечает на звонки. 

Она расстроена не столько тем, что его нет в день её рождения, сколько тем, что он, возможно, мёртв, а они понятия не имеют об этом. Самонадеянный мудак. И Дин тоже. Мол, они уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы охотиться без отца. Это, может, и так, но что делать, если отец не вернётся? 

И Дина нет весь день. Где он пропадает? 

Она по очереди набирает то его, то Джона вот уже битый час, но всё тщетно. 

Наконец, к вечеру, когда она уже оббегала полгорода и сгрызла все ногти на руках, Дин появляется. Она бросает в него пульт от телевизора, стоит ему заявиться на пороге, и крепко обнимает потом. 

— Эй, Сэмми, ты чего? 

Он высоко поднимает руки, не отвечая на объятие, чтобы она скорее его отпустила. 

— Ты идиот, Дин, — рычит она, — я чуть с ума не сошла! Где ты шастаешь?  
— По делам, — также огрызается он, обходя её. 

В его правой руке зажата какая-то сумочка. 

— Что это?  
— Твой подарок. — Дин кидает ей эту штуку. — С днём рождения, дурилка. 

Открывая сумочку (это что, косметичка?), Сэм деловито интересуется: 

— Надеюсь, ты не украл это? 

Дин только подмигивает, уклоняясь от ответа. Сэм зло сопит. Они вместе опускаются на просиженный диван с торчащими пружинами. 

— Бог ты мой. 

Это и правда косметичка. 

Там есть всё, что могла бы подарить ей на день рождения мама (наверное), будь она и правда девчонкой, и будь мама жива. Только в безопасном варианте: бесцветная гигиеническая помада, почему-то бесцветная тушь (на флакончике написано: «укрепляющая»), расческа с ножом внутри, небольшое увеличивающее зеркальце, вынутое из другой косметички, и пудра, точь-в-точь повторяющая цвет её кожи. Она подносит пудру к носу — тот самый аромат, каким пахнут все старшеклассницы. На дне косметички лежит несколько невидимок. Сбоку, рядом с молнией, её инициалы: «С. В.» 

— Дин… — Тихо произносит она, и по тому, как он напрягается, понимает, что неверно подобрала интонацию.  
— Эй, слушай, я знаю, что ты думаешь. Это нелепо, и отец может увидеть. Но он не увидит. Он не копается в наших вещах, так что никогда и не узнает.  
— Нет, Дин, ты не понял, — она хлопает его по локтю, заставляя замолчать, — это лучший подарок на свете.  
— Так тебе нравится?  
— Да! 

Она поворачивается к нему лицом, глаза её сияют от счастья. Дин широко, но криво улыбается, как делает это всегда, когда чувствует себя неловко: 

— Ладно, можешь броситься мне на шею. 

И она делает это. Обнимает его слишком крепко, уткнувшись носом в загривок, и широко улыбается. 

Потом она использует всё, что есть в косметичке. Её волосы снова отросли (наконец-то!), совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы их можно было заколоть невидимкой. Она убирает чёлку со лба, и Дин смеётся, говоря, что совсем скоро её лоб будет больше и шире, чем лицо. Она не обращает на это внимания. 

Помада пахнет карамелью, и, если нанести сверху немного пудры, становится совсем незаметна. Дин помогает ей с тушью. Её тоже не видно, но, поморгав, Сэм понимает, что всё равно чувствует её на своих ресницах. Ножом они вырезают на спинке дивана свои инициалы. 

Саманте немного стыдно, потому что она подарила Дину и вполовину не такой хороший подарок на его день рождения. Но он, наверное, не в обиде. 

Отец возвращается глубоко заполночь. Косметичка уже покоится на дне сумки с вещами Сэм, завёрнутая в толстовку. 

Сэм ожидает его на диване, скрестив руки на груди, и встречает раздражённым: 

— Никогда не пробовал возвращаться вовремя?  
— Нет. — Тяжело отвечает Джон, скидывая на пол сумку со своими вещами.  
— Что с твоим телефоном? 

Сэм помогает ему раздеться. Под тканью футболки на его животе отчётливо выделяется повязка. Джон медлит, пытаясь вспомнить, и терпит поражение: 

— Да чёрт знает. Валяется где-то в сумке.  
— Я уже думал, ты умер.  
— А ты только об этом и думаешь, да?  
— Что ты несёшь, — разочарованно тянет Сэм, вешая его пальто на стойку. 

Джон обессиленно заваливается на диван, задирая футболку. На повязке уже проступило несколько капель крови. 

— Надо новую? 

Он кивает. Сэм достаёт из навесного шкафчика бутылку дешевейшего скотча, чтобы продезинфицировать рану, и аптечку со всем необходимым. 

— Кто тебя так?  
— Сам напоролся. 

На животе след как от арматуры. 

— Может, тебе в больницу лучше? Рана вроде глубокая.  
— Отдай аптечку, Сэмми. 

Ей приходится наклониться, чтобы передать ему скотч и аптечку. Джон шумно втягивает носом воздух, и Сэм замирает, осознавая, что он может учуять запах пудры. 

— Почему от тебя пахнет девчонкой?  
— Почему от тебя пахнет алкоголиком? 

Джон смеётся. Ответ его устраивает. Он открывает бутылку и сперва прикладывается к ней сам, и лишь потом, достав бинт, смачивает его. 

— Где, чёрт возьми, Дин? 

Сэм кивает в сторону кроватей. 

— Вон, отсыпается. У нас была тяжелая охота.  
— У меня тоже. 

Саманта стоит некоторое время у отца над душой, зная, что его это раздражает. 

— Мог бы хоть иногда думать о нас.  
— Вы — это всё, о чём я думаю. 

Они внимательно смотрят друг другу в глаза. 

— Не заметно. 

Она уходит и забирается под одеяло на его кровати, и ещё долгое время не может уснуть, ощущая на себе его взгляд. Лишь утром она вдруг осознаёт, что забыла снять невидимки перед его приходом.


	3. Что-то не так с Самантой

Дин красив. 

Со всех сторон, как ни посмотри — красив. Да, может быть, немного смазливый, но это совершенно его не портит. 

Дин красив и во всех отношениях хорош собой. Если она соберётся перечислить все его добродетели и очаровательные недостатки, ей придётся завести новый блокнот. 

Саманта не понимает, почему это вообще пришло ей в голову, но мысли о Дине не хотят её отпускать. 

То есть, она всегда знала это. Да, её брат очень красив. Объективно. Это можно заключить, хотя бы исходя из того, что он всегда пользовался популярностью у девушек. 

В своём дневнике она пишет посередине страницы «Мне пятнадцать, и со мной что-то не так». Она успокаивает себя тем, что со всеми пятнадцатилетними что-то не так. В этом весь смысл. Когда Дину было пятнадцать, всего один год, он превратился в гадкого утёнка. Обычно бывает наоборот, да? Но он покрылся прыщами и веснушками, вытянулся, как каланча, и стал совершенно неказистым. Возможно, у него даже появились какие-то комплексы на этой почве. 

В шестнадцать он превратился назад в обычного себя. 

И сейчас, если Сэм ещё хоть раз взглянет на него, то просто умрёт со стыда. Она хмурится, склонившись над дневником, и подавляет желание бросить ещё один взгляд на шумно сопящих отца и Дина. Это была не самая сложная охота в их жизни, но междоусобные разборки совершенно их вымотали. Они с Дином орали друг на друга, на отца, отец орал на них, было порвано несколько маек и несколько ножей почти были воткнуты в чьи-то тела. Джон говорит, так всегда, когда имеешь дело с шейп-шифтером. 

Худшей частью охоты был, пожалуй, тот момент, когда Сэм ворвалась в комнату временной подружки Дина, до смерти напугав её родителей, чтобы сообщить ему, что некто, обхвативший бёдрами его поясницу, не являлся его подружкой. Она сказала: 

— Дин, слезь с неё! 

И всё, что было надето на Дине, это чёртов сэмулет. 

Это картинка навсегда выжглась на роговице Сэм. И вкупе со странными мыслями, преследующими её последние несколько недель… Она чувствовала себя утопающей. 

Она всё же бросает короткий взгляд на них, запутавшихся в простынях. Джон дёргается во сне и разражается храпом. Иногда она размышляет, как часто они бы спали так, если бы мама была жива? Они все бы засыпали на диване после матча по бейсболу, а Мэри оставляла бы их спать так, лишь укрыв одеялом, или расталкивала бы и заставляла разойтись по кроватям. Походы в лес стали бы обычной семейной вылазкой. 

Нет, пожалуй, худшей частью этой охоты была та, где они ссорились возле связанного шейп-шифтера с кляпом во рту, и Джон говорил, что у Сэм кишка тонка убить кого-то, даже если от этого будет зависеть её жизнь, а Сэм говорила, что это не так, она просто не хочет марать руки. И в конце концов она прижала дуло ко лбу шейп-шифтера и выстрелила. Ошмётки его головы оказались разбросаны по всей шахте. 

Сэм ничего не почувствовала. 

Когда они выходили, Дин остановил её и молча вытер что-то с её щеки, и в его глазах она прочитала отчётливое: «Ты чудовище». Кто ещё убивает живых существ, поддавшись на «слабо»? Но даже это не смогло пробудить в ней сильные эмоции. Они возвращались в мотель в молчании, но она чувствовала самодовольство Джона, которое он источал на целые мили вокруг. Его всегда чрезвычайно забавляет осознание, что они с Сэм похожи куда больше, чем ей бы хотелось. И сегодня он словно бы в очередной раз утёр ей нос. 

Сэм вертит ручку в руке. Она украла её на подработке в местном магазинчике, потому что у неё не было денег, чтобы купить новую. Да, пожалуй, они слишком задержались здесь. Но что поделать, если этот городок просто кишит нечистью? 

Ей понравилось подрабатывать у Стэна, он забавный, и явно знает больше, чем говорит. Может, он тоже охотник? И этот тайный ход в его магазинчике, открывающийся за автоматом… Хотя, скорее всего, он просто один из этих конспираторов, верящих в близящийся конец света. Двухтысячный и всё такое.

Сэм ещё раз обдумывает события сегодняшнего дня и продолжает начатую фразу: «…со мной всегда что-то было не так». 

— Эй, Сэмми, — вдруг окликает её Дин, заставляя вздрогнуть от неожиданности. 

Она молча оборачивается, придавая лицу безразличное выражение. 

— Ты всё паришься из-за шейп-шифтера? 

Она качает головой. 

— Брось, у тебя на лице написано.  
— Дин, мне просто не спится, — Сэм внутренне передёргивает от звука собственного голоса.  
— В шкафчике стоит виски, он тебя быстро сморит.  
— Хорошо, Дин. 

Дин дожидается, пока она нальёт себе виски, показывает большой палец, устало улыбнувшись, и вырубается, едва откинулся на подушку. 

Сэм некоторое время смотрит на жидкость в стакане, переливая её, и отпивает чуть-чуть. Ей не нравится виски. Но она знает, что однажды, как и все охотники, будет хлестать его как живую воду. Она научилась принимать это как данность.

Вернувшись за стол, она дописывает в дневник: «Я для Дина как раскрытая книга. Надеюсь, он не замечает…». Она не заканчивает предложение. Не хочет об этом думать. Хотя она, конечно, понимает, что нужно осознавать и рационализировать каждое чувство, что именно это отличит её от отца, но… Она не хочет знать, что заставляет её думать о Дине. 

Нет, она не хочет знать. 

Она знает. 

Сэм залпом выпивает оставшееся в стакане и подливает ещё. Спрятав дневник, она так и засыпает за кухонным столом, в слезах склонившись над стаканом, с тихой ненавистью к себе.

Ей снится Дин.

И всё, что на нём надето — чёртов сэмулет.


	4. Особенная

Это был ужасный день. Один из худших дней в её жизни.

Сэм сидит на пустой остановке, сжимая заранее купленный билет в руке, которым надеялась не воспользоваться. Это поздняя ночь, но звёзд не видно — небо заволокло тучами. Сэм привычно сутулится, как бы стараясь сжаться целиком и уменьшиться в размерах, и голова её пуста. Она запрещает себе оглядываться, пытаясь высмотреть две знакомые фигуры, запрещает прислушиваться в надежде заслышать звук мотора отцовской импалы.

Она никого не ждёт и не хочет, чтобы её вернули.

Это был ужасный день.

Её клонит в сон. Тревога после ссоры с отцом наконец оставила её, и теперь, расслабившись, она с трудом удерживается в сознании. Может, ей удастся подремать пару часов? Автобус только утром.

Ткань сумки жёсткая и неприятно колет щёку. Укладываясь, Сэм проводит ладонью по лицу — хорошо, что она додумалась побриться утром. Она уже почти засыпает, когда вдруг слышит шаги неподалёку.

Дин подкрадывается к ней сзади, ступая тихо, как если бы подстерегал пугливого зверька. Саманта утыкается лицом в сумку, надеясь сойти за спящую и избежать разговора. Она уже всё сказала.

Его рука опускается и сжимает её плечо. Он всегда её так будил, сколько она себя помнит. Сэм не реагирует.

— Брось, я знаю, что ты не спишь.

Сэм притворяется глубоко спящей.

— Сэмми.

Дин опускается на корточки перед её лицом и смотрит. Его взгляд сверлит родинку возле её переносицы, почти жжётся. Ей хочется потереть это место, закрыть ладонью лицо от его взгляда, словно он и вправду может прожечь в ней дыру.

Дин щёлкает её по носу.

— Придурок! — Не выдерживает и взрывается Сэм; подскакивает и садится, спина идеально ровная.

Дин подхватывает её тон:

— Сучка!

А потом заползает на лавочку рядом с ней и смеётся. Сэм знает, что если он не уберётся от неё прямо сейчас, то она вернётся вместе с ним, может, даже попросит прощения у отца, и этим же утром отправит в Стэнфорд отказ. И навсегда останется с ним. Без будущего, но с ним.

Глядя на Дина, она не может сдержать улыбку.

— Не дури, дурилка. Пошли домой. Он успокоится.

— Ты знаешь, что не успокоится, Дин.

Дин смотрит на неё с укоризной. Он всегда это делает, знает, что она не умеет справляться с чувством вины; всё его лицо вытягивается, а глаза сощуриваются; Сэм никогда не умела противостоять этому его лицу. 

Ей придётся.

— Значит, Стэнфорд?

Он отворачивается от неё, и Саманте хочется закричать.

— Да. — Она тоже отворачивается.

Ей страшно взглянуть на него. На то, как он наверняка кривит пухлые губы и морщит нос, и веснушки на его скулах сбегаются в небольшие стайки. Вместо этого она рассматривает его ботинки.

Они молчат. Раньше они боялись тишины, говорили каждую секунду. Теперь же Сэм кажется, что говорить им больше не о чем и незачем.

— Знаешь, — начинает Дин, — могла бы проявить уважение. Он… терпел все твои закидоны, хотя любой другой на его месте давно наподдал бы, чтобы голова прочистилась.

Сэм смотрит на него, откидывая с глаз чёлку. Ей бы хотелось разозлиться сейчас, накричать на Дина, врезать ему. Но в этот момент её будто выпотрошили, и внутри не осталось ничего: ни злости, ни даже усталости.

— Вот, значит, что ты думаешь.

— Сэм, не дури.

Она снова отворачивается от него.

— Ты же знаешь, что я прав.

— Это не значит, что я не заслуживаю лучшего отношения. Что я заслуживаю того, чтобы я чувствовала себя в безопасности дома, чувствовала поддержку в своих начинаниях.

Дин грубо хватает её за плечо и, развернув к себе, выплёвывает в лицо:

— А ты что, особенная?

Сэм не обижается. Стряхивает его руку лёгким движением и вновь отворачивается. Смотрит прямо перед собой. Дин начал быть придурком с тех самых пор, как она влюбилась в него, так что ей пришлось привыкнуть. За четыре года она научилась закрывать глаза на абсолютно все его выходки.

Но она хочет разучиться. 

Поэтому они сидят в молчании до самого утра, пока автобус, который должен увезти Сэм в, определенно, светлое будущее, не появляется на горизонте. Дин рассматривает её ботинки — вроде бы как даже женская модель, на небольшом каблучке, визуально уменьшающем размер её ноги. Или нет? Сэм не особенно разбирается в моде.

На Дине отцовские ботинки, штаны и рубашка; мысли в его голове — отцовские, он весь отцовский, точная его копия. Раньше он таким не был, или Сэм так казалось.

Сэм кажется, что Дин хочет ей что-то сказать, что какая-то мысль вертится у него в голове и не даёт покоя, но он не может или не хочет её озвучить. Впрочем, он всегда был скуп на слова, особенно на слова любви.

Когда автобус ещё только появляется на горизонте, Саманта вскакивает с места. Пружина внутри неё вдруг расправляется и даже подпрыгивает. Она просто не в состоянии больше сидеть. Дин подскакивает вслед за ней и вдруг притягивает к себе, обнимает так крепко, как только может, и у Сэм, кажется, хрустят рёбра. Он вжимает её лицо в своё плечо, словно желая поместить её внутри себя.

Но Сэм выше него на целую голову.

— Дин, — шепчет она, — Дин, отпусти, да что с тобой…

— Сэмми, я… — Тянет он ей в ухо, а потом отстраняется немного.

Берёт её за затылок, тянет за волосы, и его лицо всё ближе и ближе — так чертовски медленно, Сэм может проследить каждую секунду, словно на киноплёнке. Его нос касается её щеки у самой переносицы — Дин хочет её поцеловать. Ей не придётся прилагать вообще никаких усилий, ведь вот он — совсем рядом, в дюйме от неё, она может получить свою награду за все эти годы прямо сейчас.

Сэм смотрит в его глаза с сузившимися от напряжения зрачками, и — чёрт, это действительно важно для него, это правда, правда, он собирается её поцеловать!

Все эти мысли занимают какую-то долю секунды в её голове.

А потом, вместо поцелуя, Сэм запрыгивает в автобус.

Она не оборачивается, но знает — Дин не смотрит ей в след.

Ей кажется, что что-то внутри неё умерло. Не совершила ли она ошибку?


	5. Джессика

Это первый Хэллоуин Сэм в этом городе и в этом колледже, и она собирается встретить его в костюме угрюмого Сэма Винчестера: большого, одетого в куртку старшего брата и с синяками под глазами.

Она сидит на ступеньках общежития, уронив лицо в ладони. Уже почти полночь, Дэн позвал её на вечеринку, но она не может пойти. Ещё месяц назад у неё закончились таблетки, и у неё нет лишних денег на них, так что ей придётся свернуть гормональную терапию, и Бог знает, к чему это приведёт. К тому же, сегодня утром у неё сломалась бритва и она даже не смогла побриться. Просить бритву у соседа было слишком унизительно.

Тональник, которым она замазывала синеву, закончился неделю назад. Да он бы и не помог здесь.

Здорово, просто здорово.

Кто-то садится на ступеньки рядом с ней гораздо ближе позволительного, оказываясь в зоне доверия.

— Эй, тебе нехорошо? Я учусь в меде и могу помочь, — приятный женский голос.

— Нет, всё в порядке, не стоит.

Саманта поднимает на неё взгляд, чтобы слова прозвучали убедительнее, и понимает, что пропала. Это самая прекрасная девушка из всех, что она видела.

— Медсестра в костюме медсестры? Очень оригинально, — фыркает Сэм.

— Это мой старый халат, было жаль выбрасывать, — качает головой Медсестра, — смотри, вот здесь дырка.

Она показывает на небольшую дырочку на стыке швов кармана, но Сэм смотрит лишь на её аккуратные руки. На большом пальце левой надет перстень. Лесбиянка?

— Джессика, — спохватывается Медсестра и протягивает Сэм ладошку.

— Сэм Винчестер, — Сэм легко пожимает её мягкие пальцы.

Джессика смеётся.

— Так, может быть, я посижу тут с тобой, Сэм Винчестер?

— А разве ты не шла на вечеринку?

— Шла. Но не думаю, что там будет кто-то вроде тебя.

Какой милый флирт. Сэм фыркает и качает головой.

— Тогда тебе однозначно стоит пойти.

— Ну и что, что у меня дырка в халате! — Смеётся Джессика. — Неужели я недостаточно хороша для тебя?

— Просто я не то чтобы ищу отношений.

Джессика понимающе кивает и кладёт ладонь на колено Саманты. Какое-то время они сидят в молчании. Часы бьют полночь, но они не сдвигаются с места. У Джесс тёплая ладонь, и Сэм так чертовски не хочется, чтобы она убирала её.

— Расскажи о нём, — просит Джессика.

— О ком? — Сэм поворачивается к ней и встречает её серьёзный взгляд.

— О своём бывшем. А я о своём расскажу. Он такой мудак! Твой, думаю, тоже.

Значит, Джессика не лесбиянка. Ну и что? У Сэм всё равно нет ни единого шанса с ней, ни в качестве девушки, ни в качестве парня.

— У меня никогда не было парня, — честно говорит Сэм, — но была влюблённость… в одного человека.

Джессика снова кивает. Внезапно до Саманты доходит смысл её слов. Она убирает её руку со своего колена.

— Ты что, думаешь, что я гей?

Джессика неловко прищуривается и поджимает губы, не зная, что сказать.

Сэм невольно отодвигается от неё и зло стискивает зубы. Ну конечно! Какая девушка подсядет ночью к здоровяку вроде неё, если не будет убеждена, что он гей! Конечно, конечно. Сэм уже избили из-за этого однажды, и она не собиралась общаться ни с кем, кто считал её геем даже в якобы положительном ключе. Никто не относится к геям хорошо.

— Я не гей, чёрт возьми. Я даже не…, — она осекается, не заканчивая предложение.

«Я даже не парень».

— Послушай, я не это имела в виду. Просто я подумала, что ты выглядишь как человек, у которого мог быть мудак-бывший, вот и всё. Моя подруга волонтёрит в S.T.A.R., и она рассказывает мне множество вещей, так что я далеко не такая предвзятая, как ты думаешь.

Щёки и уши Джессики покраснели от напряжения. Она скрестила руки на груди и, сделав несколько шумных вдохов, добавила:

— А вот ты гораздо более зашоренный, чем кажешься.

Сэм вновь поворачивается к ней и смотрит в глаза. Глаза Джессики злые, она слегка щурится и кривит губы. Почему это так задело её? Сэм хочется нервно рассмеяться, но ситуация совершенно неподходящая.

Она решает, что медсестра, которая даже не из её колледжа, не сможет особенно сильно навредить ей и её репутации.

В конце концов, она находится в слишком сильном отчаянии, чтобы заботиться об этом.

— Меня зовут Саманта. Просто, для справки.

Джессика закрывает рот и непонимающе моргает. Хмурится. А потом на её лице отражается полнейшее раскаяние:

— Ох, мне так жаль!..

На следующий день Джессика ждёт в холле её кампуса с тональным кремом в руках, идеально подходящим к цвету кожи Сэм. Сэм думает, что, возможно, Бог всё же услышал её и послал этого прекрасного белокурого ангела на помощь.

Через неделю она зовёт Джессику на свидание, но вместо того, чтобы легко проводить время и веселиться, они говорят о Дине и о бывшем Джесс, Эндрю.

— Знаешь, это так задело меня! — Восклицает Джесс посреди своего рассказа.

Эндрю был образцом мачо, а потом его гомофобия обернулась латентной гомосексуальностью. Он бросил Джесс ради какого-то парня в солнечных очках, и это очень сильно отразилось на её самооценке.

Они сидят на полу комнаты Джесс, прислонившись спинами к кровати, и передают друг другу бутылку вина. Дешёвое, отдаёт спиртом и совершенно не берёт Сэм — Джон всё-таки приучил её хлестать виски, как воду. Джессика пьянеет с полглотка.

Сэм, конечно же, опустила то, что Дин был её братом (который не позвонил ей ни разу с момента её отъезда… придурок). В её рассказе его звали Алексом, и он был её соседом и другом детства.

— Мне и раньше нравились девушки, но после того, как Эндрю бросил меня… я просто решила, какого чёрта? Если он может делать всё, что хочет, почему я не могу?

Они встречаются почти каждый день, несмотря на загруженность, вместе готовятся к занятиям. Они вместе обращаются в S.T.A.R. за помощью с медикаментами для Сэм, и когда позже Джесс называет Маршу Пи Джонсон иконой этого поколения, Сэм понимает, что просто не сможет без неё жить.

Она не сможет без неё жить, потому что Джесс — самое прекрасное, что с ней случалось. Она печёт овсяное печенье с шоколадной крошкой и любит дрянные комедии про пришельцев. С ней можно смотреть «Друзей» и обсуждать новейшие тенденции в литературе. У неё, в конце концов, можно одолжить расчёску.

— Знаешь, Алекс сказал, что если у него и у многих других было ужасное детство, то и я не заслуживаю ничего хорошего. И я тоже решила: да чёрта с два!

— Да, Сэм, чёрта с два!

Поэтому, когда Сэм находит ещё одну работу, она предлагает Джессике съехаться.

Когда они поднимаются на порог их прекрасного нового дома (они заключили договор об аренде, дали задаток, как нормальные люди), Сэм подхватывает Джесс на руки, как невесту, и переносит через порог. Джессика громко смеётся, хлопая по выключателю.

Ох, чёрт. Им ведь сказали, что нужно починить проводку.

Они занимаются любовью в их тёмном доме, впервые за год знакомства, и Джесс смеётся Саманте в губы, а потом мечтает вслух об их свадьбе. Она говорит:

— Да, через много-много лет… Когда мы уже покроемся морщинами… Я буду в смокинге, а ты в платье, и мы пригласим твоего папашу, чтобы он удавился со злости!

— О, я бы хотела видеть его лицо, когда он увидит на приглашении «Миссис и миссис Винчестер»!

Они спорят насчёт фамилии месяцами. Джессика забирается Сэм под футболку каждый раз, когда она утром готовит завтрак, потому что у Сэм горячее тело, и Джесс т а к а я лесбиянка.

Они, наконец, счастливы.

Пока.

Пока Джон Винчестер не уходит на свою последнюю охоту.


	6. «ALL YOUR CHRISTMASES»

Ничего не предвещает беды. Они въезжают в Фарго, импала с трудом вращает колёсами в снегу, и Дин насвистывает под нос саундтрек из одноимённого фильма. Сэм думает о том, что не помнит, как они справляли Рождество раньше. Как она справляла Рождество до Джессики? И имеет ли она право на праздник теперь, когда Джесс умерла.

Из-за неё.

Когда сердце Сэм начинает биться в несколько раз быстрее, она понимает, что её вот-вот накроет паническая атака. Это происходит всякий раз, как она думает о Джессике.

Сэм группируется на своём узком сидении, локти прижаты к голове, и пытается дышать правильно.

— Сэм, что с тобой?

Дин трогает её, прикасается пальцами к шеё, как раньше делала только Джесс, и Сэм кажется, что её глаза вот-вот лопнут.

Она ничего не может с собой поделать. Она начинает плакать, а в её ушах бьёт набат из собственного сердцебиения. Импала сжимается и разжимается в такт ему, чьи-то холодные руки везде на её теле: трогают лоб, волосы, шею, забираются под майку — Сэм хочет закричать Дину, чтобы он следил за дорогой, ведь машина продолжает ехать...

Его голос в её ушах: «Сэм, мы давно стоим, всё нормально, Сэмми, Сэм». Не то что бы это помогало.

«Дыши, Сэмми».

Дин что-то считает — наверное, ритм, в котором нужно дышать — но Сэм совершенно не справляется с ситуацией. Она не может дышать. Она не может прекратить эту паническую атаку.

И тогда Дин берёт её лицо в ладони и целует.

Сэм кажется, что из её лёгких выпустили весь воздух, но разум проясняется.

Она снова может дышать.

Руки Дина всё ещё на её щеках. Она мягко отстраняет его и отворачивается.

— Спасибо.

— Обращайся.

Кажется, Дин в порядке.

Саманта наблюдает за тем, как он дёргает желваками. О, нет. Он совсем не в порядке.

Они находят мотель лишь к ночи и решают отложить расследование на завтра. Здесь, вроде бы, вендиго, и откладывать бы не стоило, но даже Дин понимает, что нельзя идти на охоту настолько деморализованными.

На самом деле, Сэм не знает, почему панические атаки продолжают её преследовать. Она уже давно смирилась со смертью Джесс. Со смертью отца. Но что-то внутри неё всё ещё триггерится всякий раз, как она видит кольт или белую сорочку.

Дин не может уснуть.

Сэм наблюдает за ним, лёжа на диване. За тем, как он напивается в одиночестве и молчании. Почему он не пойдет в бар? Он всегда ходит в бар, снимает там цыпочку. Может, ему не нравятся северянки? Ха-ха.

— Дин, что с тобой?  
— Ничего.

Он даже не оборачивается.

Она ведь не может оставить его в таком состоянии одного, правда?

Саманта подсаживается к нему и заглядывает в глаза. Дин отворачивается, хмурит лоб, как обиженный щенок. Даже сопит немного. Сэм невольно отмечает, что с годами он становится только красивее. 

— Эй. — Она несильно толкает его в плечо.

Дин опрокидывает ещё стопку.

— Эй, сегодня Рождество. Соверши чудо, открой мне свою душу, человек-загадка.

— Мне нечего тебе открывать.

— Брось, Дин.

Дин раздражённо дёргает плечами. Сэм откидывается на спинку и разглядывает его профиль. Он и правда красив. Так вот, почему она так убивалась по нему в пятнадцать лет.

Сейчас ей двадцать три, и она не готова окунуться в этот же омут снова.

Но ей нужно как-то растормошить Дина.

Как раз когда ей было пятнадцать, они с Дином сидели в заглохшей посреди Северной Дакоты импале и ждали, когда вернётся отец. Дина лихорадило, у него уже несколько дней не спадала температура, но отец не велел отдыхать. Подобно Богу, он был безжалостен к своим детям.

По радио пел Бинг Кросби, и Сэм прижималась губами к мокрой от пота макушке Дина и шевелила губами, едва слышно напевая «Белое Рождество». 

— Эй, Дин?

Интересно, помнит ли он?

— Я...— Затягивает Сэм, — грежу о белом Рождестве...  
— Ох, Сэм!

Дин всплескивает руками и поворачивается к ней.

— ...всякий раз, как подписываю открытку...

Она улыбается ему, надеясь, что он ей подпоёт.

— Ель сияет в гирлянд огне... И слушают дети, как самобытно падает снег...

— Сэм. Я помню. Не напоминай мне об этом дне.

Саманта складывает руки на груди и упирает ногу в перекладину стола. Дин смотрит на её возвышающееся над столом колено.

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— Нет, мистер Дамблдор.

Дин внимательно смотрит ей в глаза.

— Нам нужно поговорить об этом, Дин. Мы не можем бегать вокруг друг друга, как больные собаки.

— Ты вообще поняла, что сказала? — Дин ухмыляется, надеясь зацепиться за это и избежать разговора.

— Я сказала, что ты идиот, Дин Винчестер!

Дин поднимает руки и опускает голову, всё ещё ухмыляясь.

— Ладно-ладно, не включай папочку, страшно становится.

Сэм бросает в него полотенцем.

— Окей, извини. Это было лишним.

— Да, Дин. Лишним.

Они несколько секунд смотрят друг на друга, поджав губы и сложив руки на груди.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня, Сэм? Сердечного признания, что я больной ублюдок, и мне понравилось целовать тебя? Что я мечтал об этом на протяжении лет? Так вот оно!

Дин придвигается к ней, оперевшись на стол, и шумно выдыхает. Его лицо так близко. Сэм отворачивается от него, закрывая лицо ладонями и пытаясь осознать то, что он только что сказал. Он... что? Дин... что?!

— Ну что?! Это ты хотела услышать? — Дин злобно цедит каждое слово.

Сэм не обязательно видеть его, чтобы представить его лицо: покрасневшее от стыда и злости, с напряжённой челюстью и поджатыми губами. Боже мой, неужели...

— Ты. — Сэм хватает его за плечо и выплёвывает ему в лицо каждое слово: — Идиот! Неужели ты не мог сказать раньше?! Хотя бы намекнуть?! Когда я убивалась по тебе, когда я ненавидела себя за эти мысли! Когда я дрочила на тебя в душе! Где ты был, ты, придурок?!

— А чего же ты молчала?!

— Да боялась отхватить от тебя в челюсть!

Они замирают, тяжело дыша, вцепившись друг в друга.

— Ты... боялась?.. Меня?..

Дин выглядит так, будто Сэм воткнула ему нож в спину, но она не собирается его жалеть.

— Да, Дин. Я боялась тебя.

— Я... Я не...

Дин отпускает её.

— Я всё ещё каждый день жду, что ты решишь убить меня. Просто потому что можешь. Потому что считаешь меня чудовищем.

— Сэмми...

— Разве я могла сказать тебе?..

Дин выливает остатки виски себе в стакан и залпом допивает. Он выглядит потерянным. Сидит, оперевшись на стол, и смотрит в пустоту перед собой.

Сэм вдруг понимает, как сильно ранила его. Не стоило этого говорить. Она проводит пальцами до длинному шраму на его предплечье, который Дин получил в четырнадцать лет, заступившись за неё перед отцом. Ему всегда попадало из-за неё. Как она может его винить?

— Сэм, не трогай меня.

— Пусть же сияет ель, и прислушиваются дети...

— Сэм.

— И пусть каждое твоё Рождество будет белым, как это...

Сэм ведёт рукой по крепкому плечу Дина неосознанно, повинуясь чувству, которое всё это время спало глубоко внутри неё. Чувство, не способное ранить, предназначенное исцелять.

— Тогда, в машине, когда ты подпевала этой песне. — Дин оборачивается к ней, и их взгляды встречаются. — Я подумал, что если умру под звук твоего голоса, то это не страшно.

Сэм кладёт руку на его плечо, пытаясь поддержать.

— Тогда я и... Ты поняла.

Сэм кивает, опустив голову. Да, она поняла. Она тоже. Дин неуверенно кладёт ладонь на её щёку, и так же неуверенно гладит скулу. Саманта впервые видит его таким... робким.

— Я никогда себе этого не прощу. — Говорит Дин.

— Да. Я тоже.

Сэм целует его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Очень вольный перевод песни.


	7. Когда она была без души

Дин оказался в её постели раньше, чем успел это осознать. Во всяком случае, так ему хотелось думать.

Он думал, что забыл это. Он думал, что за эти полгода он смог выкинуть из головы всё с ней связанное: то, как сильно она была дорога ему, как он любил её, то, как чувствовалось её тело под его пальцами. Что его это больше не потревожит.

Новая Сэм оказалась не только бездушной и жестокой. Касс создал для неё новое тело — никакого другого просто не было — и теперь она была самой горячей брюнеткой в радиусе ста миль. Её больше не беспокоили кровные узы, их связывающие. Нормы морали, её строгие принципы, набожность — всё это исчезло. Сэм брала, что хотела.

И хотела она Дина.

Когда Саманта зажала его на заднем дворе их с Лизой дома, он не сразу понял, что происходит. Но когда она забралась к нему в трусы, первое, что он подумал, было: «Это разобьет Лизе сердце».

Дин думал о том, что это разобьёт Лизе сердце, и когда заваливал Сэм на столешницу в своём гараже, и когда она царапала ему спину, и когда чувствовал, как она кончает. Но он так чертовски соскучился по ней, и если единственный способ быть с ней близким — этот, то Дин был готов. Сэм не хотела распускать сопли и говорить о своих чувствах, Дин тоже. Впервые он жалел об этом.

Лиза не узнала.

Но когда к Сэм вернулась душа, её больше не интересовало, что они могли бы сделать с Дином. Ей расхотелось рубить головы и оглушительно хохотать. Её образ, который Дин уже упел полюбить, вновь рассыпался.

Сэм потеряла вкус к жизни. Она была больной, её глаза были всё время воспалены, и всё, что её интересовало, это лист салата на её вилке и смех Люцифера в её голове. Когда Дин прикасался к её спине ночью, она выхватывала пистолет.

Или, в самые худшие моменты, она сжималась в комок и молила её не трогать.

Дин не знал, что Люцифер делал с ней, но мог винить только себя.

Почему же тогда он был так зол на неё?


	8. Ладно

— Ты знаешь, что такое тамблер? — Девочка кисло улыбается и машет ручкой, как все эти стервочки из ситкомов.

Ушки, прикреплённые к её ободку, покачиваются.

— Нет. — Отрезает Сэм.

Она устала. Она устала от этого дела.

— Оно и видно, — девочка поджимает губы, намазанные густым слоем фиолетовой помады.

Сэм очень хочется её пнуть или приложить лицом о стену, но она, вроде как, ответственная взрослая женщина, не имеющая проблем с контролем гнева. Ха, давно ли?

Где шляется Дин? Почему он до сих пор не позвонил? Что за проблемы могут быть со сжиганием тела монашки?

Девочка (надо было запомнить её имя) наклоняется к самому уху Сэм и шепчет:

— А я знаю, кто вы такие.

— Пра-а-авда? — Тянет Сэм, нервно улыбаясь.

Девочка кивает с видом знатока. Блёстки на её щеке раздражают Сэм ещё больше, чем она сама.

— Вы фанаты «Сверхъестественного».

Сэм опускает заряженный солью обрез и устремляет взгляд в потолок, словно надеясь увидеть там Бога и плюнуть в его бородатое лицо. 

— Нет.

Она берёт себя в руки. Где Дин?

— У тебя что, лимит слов, запрещающий использовать распространённые предложения?

— Да.

Девочка отворачивается от неё и надувает губки.

— Знаешь, я конечно тамблергёрл и всё такое, но когда Эдлунд пошёл на поводу у публики и сделал Сэма трансом, это было не круто. В смысле, кому это интересно? Просто рояль в кустах.

— Ты правда хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Ого! — Девочка хлопает в ладоши. — Оно умеет разговаривать!

— У «этого» в руках обрез. Будет очень больно. Но не смертельно. — Сэм тыкает ружьём ей в бок. Девочка издаёт испуганный писк.

— Да ладно тебе!

Сэм хихикает и поворачивается к ней спиной. Так-то лучше.

— Вообще, это был не рояль в кустах.

— А?

— Я про Сэм. Ещё в первых книгах Эдлунд иногда использовал местоимение «она», когда показывал мысли Дина.

— Серьёзно? Я не помню.

— Много такого.

— Ты ещё скажи, что Гермиона может быть чёрной!

— А почему нет? Или еврейкой.

— Угараешь.

— Нет.

Телефон в её кармане начинает звонить. Дин! Родился, наконец.

— Где тебя носит, Дин? Я скоро сама убью её.

«Дин? Больные» — Шепчет себе под нос девочка.

— Ладно. Ладно. Буду ждать тебя снаружи. Нет. Нет! — Сэм уже собирается сбросить звонок и бормочет себе под нос: — Придурок.

— Сучка! — Доносится из трубки.

Сэм лишь смеётся в ответ и убирает телефон во внутренний карман куртки. Девочка выглядывает из-за её плеча.

— Ну?

Ох, так вот кого она напоминала Сэм! Это же модернизированная Либби Чесслер, издание второе, дополненное и улучшенное.

— Всё. Твоя бабуля упокоилась с миром, Либби.

— А?..

Дин в машине улыбается как-то подозрительно. Едва забравшись в салон, Сэм наклоняется к нему и принюхивается. Пахнет только потом и поджаренной монашкой.

— Ты чего?

— Да так. Не хочешь перекусить?

— Умираю с голоду.

Они заезжают в ближайшую закусочную. Дин заказывает что-то большое и калорийное, Сэм заказывает салат и воды.

— Я...

— Не говори с набитым ртом, Дин.

— Хорофо, мамошка.

Сэм фыркает. Дин прожёвывает свой бургер и отпивает пива.

— Я кое-что снял с бабки.

— Ты что сделал? Ты в своём уме? — Шипит Сэм, наклонившись к нему и, оглянувшись в поисках призрака монашки, зло цокает языком. — Можно было вообще её не сжигать! Придурок.

Дин смеётся и коротко целует её в губы.

— Да шучу, я не такой дебил, каким ты меня считаешь.

— Я не!..

Сэм шумно втягивает носом воздух, поджав губы, и отстраняется от Дина. Дин тихо посмеивается собственному весьма сомнительному остроумию.

— Что с тобой сегодня вообще? — Продолжает она, возвращаясь к своей тарелке.

— Просто хотел накалить страсти. У меня для тебя кое-что есть. Не бабкино!

— Выкладывай уже.

Сэм сосредотачивается на листе салата, пока Дин лезет в карман своей куртки. Вот сейчас она наколет его на вилку, такой зелёный и свежий, а потом...

— Сэмми.

— Подожди.

Сэм накалывает лист на вилку. Немного витаминов — именно то, что ей сейчас нужно.

— Сэм. Посмотри сюда.

Дин кладёт в её тарелку спичечный коробок.

— Что это? — Сэм хмурится.

— Давай открывай.

— Если там какая-нибудь дрянь, я тебя ударю.

— А-аткры-ыва-ай, — нетерпеливо тянет Дин, и Сэм всё таки открывает коробок.

Там ничего нет.

— Я тебя ударю, Дин. Там пусто.

— До конца открой!

Сэм заставляет себя сделать глубокий вдох. Ответственная женщина. Без проблем с гневом.

Она вытаскивает внутреннюю часть коробочки из футляра.

Там кольцо.

— Дин, это?..

— Кольцо.

— Нет, Дин. Нет. Какого чёрта.

Саманта отталкивает от себя коробочку, словно ладан.

— И ты даже не дашь мне шанса?

Дин берёт в свои руки её левую руку.

— Нет, Дин, нет, какие шансы? Нет.

— Сэм.

— Нет!

На них начинают оборачиваться. Сэм неловко улыбается застывшей в полушаге от их столика официантке.

— Успокойся. Сэм. Я серьёзно. Я очень серьёзно.

— Я тоже.

Дин достаёт кольцо из коробочки. Сэм чувствует, как к горлу подступает паника.

— Дин.

— Ты хорошо подумала?

Он внимательно смотрит ей в глаза. Сэм просто не верится. Да что с ним не так? Неужели их отношениях без того недостаточно сложные? К тому же, чёрт, они и так нарушили достаточно запретов, ещё и это...

— Сэмми?

Она качает головой. Она не знает, что ответить на это. Её свободная рука уже тянется потереть переносицу.

— Я не знаю, Дин.

— Может, возьмёшь время на подумать?

— А что это даст? Мы не сможем обвенчаться. Мы не сможем даже формальный брак заключить, Дин, чёрт.

— Да какая разница? Я полчаса назад монашку сжёг. Это нормально?

— Сравнил жопу с пальцем.

Они сидят так несколько минут. Ситуация становится всё более и более неловкой.

— Ты ведь не отвяжешься, да?

— Да. — Дин саркастически улыбается, чуть сощурившись.

Сэм смотрит на ямочки в уголках его губ и думает, а, может, ну его? Разве она может ему отказать? Разве она когда-нибудь умела?

— Ладно, — тянет она так, будто бы просто пошла на уступок.

Дина этим, конечно, не проведёшь, но она должна хотя бы попытаться сохранить лицо.

— Вот значит, как? 

— Я сказала ладно.

— Ладно-ладно, — Дин ухмыляется.

Он надевает кольцо на её палец.

— Я тебя не-на-ви-жу, — шепчет Сэм и отдергивает руку.

— Ага.

Она просто не может в это поверить. Засунув в рот лист салата, она спрашивает, желая перевести тему:

— А что такое тамблер?

Дин пожимает плечами.


	9. Когда он был без сердца

Этот Дин — она не может воспринимать его как «своего» Дина, как друга, брата и любовника — этот Дин ведёт себя как ублюдок, даже когда хочет поступать правильно. Это не похоже на человека без души. Это похоже на человека без сердца.

Когда они были маленькими, как-то раз Дин дурачился на Хэллоуин, изображая Кая. Он ходил, поджав губы и уперев руку в бедро. Сэм весь день покатывалась со смеху, даже Джона тронуло.

Сейчас ей не смешно. У Саманты сломана рука, и чем ей хуже, тем медленнее, кажется, срастается кость. В какой-то момент ей кажется, что пока она не снимет с Дина эту метку, пока он не перестанет быть черноглазой тварью, её рука никогда не заживёт.

Этот Дин смеётся ей в лицо и говорит, что никогда не любил её, и Сэм знает, что это самая малая боль, что он может ей причинить.

И даже когда глаза Дина приобретают нормальный цвет, когда он, накачанный её кровью, вроде бы приходит в себя, Сэм понимает, что ничего не меняется. Это больше не её Дин.

Но именно с ним ей придётся жить.


	10. На всё

Если бы она не была готова на всё ради него — него, столько раз предпочитавшего ей других мужчин и женщин — её бы там не было. Она бы не осталась там, заражённая, судорожно пытающаяся найти спасение для себя и для этих людей, пока болезнь пожирала её тело и уничтожала её разум. Она бы не позволила полицейской увезти с собой маленькую девочку со странным родимым пятном. Она бы воткнула сучке нож в сердце, пока та ещё была мала и беззащитна, с чистыми голубыми глазами новорождённого. 

Если бы Сэм не была готова на всё ради Дина, она бы не спасла его; и она бы не прижимала его голову к своему плечу, даже понимая, что больше ему не нужна. Что у него есть кто-то получше неё. 

Что у него всегда был кто-то получше. 

Она бы сказала «да» Люциферу в очередной раз; она бы сказала ему «да» тысячи тысяч раз, если бы только не Дин, всегда бывший тонким мостом, связывавшим её с реальностью. 

И когда Дин отдаляется от неё, Сэм не чувствует разочарования. 

Сэм чувствует, что рассудок покидает её. 

Когда Дин говорит ей, что Амара целовала его, что он целовал её, что его влечёт к ней ни смотря ни на что... Сэм не разочарована. Она не злится. Она говорит ему, чтобы он слушал свой разум и своё сердце, что, конечно, является полнейшим безумием. Она закидывает своё обручальное кольцо на дно косметички — старой косметички, когда-то подаренной Дином, и ей хочется сжечь их, чтобы призрак их нелепой любви не смог преследовать её. 

Но она чувствует — физически чувствует — волны разочарования, злости и страха, которые грудь Дина исторгает из себя, как океан исторгает цунами, в тот момент, когда она говорит, что Дин бросит её. Что он, конечно же, бросит её, что он выберет Амару, что ему плевать, и что она не знает, что делать, что ей страшно и она запуталась. Когда она говорит, что поймана в ловушку. 

Потому что Дин знает, что это не Амара туманит ей разум. Что это он, Дин, подвёл Саманту к этим выводам, преподнёс их ей на блюдечке; и, обнимая её, прижимая её к себе, он надеется, что сможет залечить раны, которые нанёс. 

Но он не сможет. 

Он не может. 

Но если бы она не была готова на всё ради него — него, ушедшего на смерть, будучи преисполненным решительностью и виной — Тони бы удалось её сломать.


	11. Семейное дело

— Сэм, — она окликнула дочь, всё ещё не уверенная, с чего начать разговор. 

Саманта выглядела абсолютно опустошённой и как будто на грани нервного срыва и, чтобы успокоиться, прокручивала своё обручальное кольцо уже в миллионный раз. Сейчас было не самое подходящее время для обсуждения таких тонких материй, как многолетная инцестуальная связь, но если Мэри не спросит, то её просто разорвёт от беспокойства. И любопытства. 

— А? 

— А вот это кольцо, оно, — Мэри не знала, как сформулировать. — Ты носишь его как обручальное. 

Сэм вдруг вздрогнула и отдёрнула руку, словно пойманная на преступлении. Но через долю секунды её лицо ожесточилось, она убрала волосы со лба и посмотрела Мэри в глаза. В её взгляде отразились годы, годы и годы войны, которую они с Дином проходили всякий раз, стоило им появиться на людях. 

— А как ещё носить обручальное кольцо? 

— Я просто спросила, Сэм. 

Сэм кивнула, вновь отворачиваясь от неё. Мэри на несколько секунд увлеклась изучением её профиля. О, в Сэм прекрасно смешались их с Джоном черты, так, что нельзя было отделить одни от других. Но ямочки на щеках — ямочки, они от Джона. В отличие от ямочек Дина, они разрушали любую серьёзную мину Сэм, делая её лицо слишком очаровательным. 

Но как светлело её лицо с улыбкой! Мэри смогла принять её, как свою дочь, только увидев эту улыбку. Все черты лица Сэм преображались и наполнялись светом — и это было так похоже на Деанну! 

Зря Мэри назвала детей в честь своих родителей. 

— Сэм, нет нужды обороняться. Я просто... я хочу понять, ладно? Никакого осуждения. Расскажи мне. Пожалуйста. 

Сэм посмотрела ей в глаза. Она не улыбалась. Её лицо было вытянутым и скорбным, словно ей предстояло покаяться и принять на себя худшие грехи человечества; на дне её глаз залегла какая-то неозвученная мысль, которую Мэри никак не могла ухватить. 

— Я не жду, что ты поймёшь. Дин, может быть, ждёт, и если ты просто не примешь наш брак как данность, для начала, это разобьёт ему сердце. А затем и мне. 

— Но я хочу понять, Сэм. 

Сэм вздохнула. Мэри пересела на её сторону, чтобы они были ближе, совсем рядом, и взяла за руку. Она знала, что Сэм нуждается в ней. Дочь ластилась к ней, как брошенный щенок, и, видимо, Мэри всё же ненароком пнула её, что теперь ей приходится защищаться. 

— Это случилось ещё давно. Не женитьба, я имею в виду, а... Знаешь, как это бывает. Хотя, не знаешь, — Сэм засмеялась и заметно расслабилась, почувствовав, что Мэри и правда на их стороне. 

Это согрело сердца их обеих. 

— Я влюбилась в него, как дура, когда мне было пятнадцать. Меня бросила девушка, и я просто пришла домой, и поняла, что Дин — это всё, что мне нужно. Конечно, я ненавидела себя за это. 

— Сэм... 

— Я не знаю, как это было с ним, Дин никогда не рассказывал. Мы много лет скрывали друг от друга свои настоящие чувства. И я имею в виду, действительно много лет. А потом просто в один момент дамбу прорвало. 

— Вот как. Всё, как у людей. Ну, знаешь. Не как в этих страшных историях, где старший ребёнок вовлекает младшего в какие-то нездоровые отношения и всё-такое. 

— Да, вот так. А потом, знаешь, у нас был довольно хороший год, нас почти не пытались убить и... и Дин просто сделал мне предложение, — Сэм всё-таки широко улыбнулась, позволив улыбке озарить своё усталое лицо. — А я не смогла ему отказать. 

Мэри не могла не улыбнуться ей в ответ. Ох, её чертовски пугала вся эта ситуация. Её дети были странными даже для охотников — во всех смыслах; дочь была сосудом Люцифера, а у сына была интрижка с сестрой Бога, и при этом у них был роман друг с другом. Нечем было особенно гордиться. 

Но они спасали мир, прямо сейчас, и всех этих охотников, которые непременно осудили бы их, знай они все подробности. 

И Мэри не была, ох, она определённо не была Матерью года. Её прекрасные, очаровательные малыши остались в Лоуренсе восемдесят третьего года, как и их заботливая, не совершающая ошибок мама. Возможно, если бы она не охотилась, будучи беременной, жизнь Сэм сложилась бы иначе? Что ж, она никогда не узнает. 

Взгляд Сэм снова потух. Она несильно сжимала ладонь Мэри, поджав губы и пытаясь заперть внутри себя рвующуюся наружу тревогу. 

— Знаешь, это всё не так уж и плохо. Вы, вы вместе и вы любите друг друга, чего ещё я могла желать своим детям, как мать? Это не самая безумная история из тех, что я слышала. 

— Ну да, конечно. Куда более жутко то, что склонность спасать своих любимых, заключая контракты с демонами — у нас всех семейное. 

Они рассмеялись. 

— Ну да, семейное. 

Мэри нужно переосмыслить значение этого слова.


	12. Джек #1

Его хотелось укутать в плед, прижать к сердцу и защитить. Сэм не знала, связано ли это с дозой гормонов, которую она выпила по ошибке, спутав банку с обезболивающим, или с тем, что она дура, которая лезет не в своё дело, но Джека хотелось приласкать и сберечь. 

В её жизни, буквально, не было никакого просвета уже достаточно долгое время; Дин проводил ночи с какими-то незнакомками, а ей даже не было до этого дела; их лучший друг и союзник умерли, и погибла ещё куча народа, а их мать осталась одна в этом страшном апокалиптическом мире, и Сэм ничего, ничего не могла сделать. 

Ей было страшно. Ей хотелось, чтобы Дин не играл в очередной кризис личности, а протянул ей руку и спрятал в своих объятиях, как когда-то в детстве, когда она боялась грозы. И Джек, чтож, он был невинным ребёнком, и он был так сильно похож на неё саму, что Сэм непременно хотелось его защитить. 

Будь это в её силах, она бы стала его матерью, но всё, что она могла — это встать между мальчишкой и кулаками Дина. И она делала это. 

И она надеялась его сберечь. 

Если бы она могла.


	13. Джек #2

Конечно же, Сэм не имела никакого права выбирать, общаться Джеку с отцом, или нет. Мальчишке нужно, нужно было его выслушать и сделать свои собственные выводы. Сэм, привыкшая надеяться на худшее, мысленно готовилась к тому, что Джек решит остаться с Люцифером и помочь ему в его тайном, но, определённо, кровавом замысле. 

Потому что Люцифер представлял Джеку всё так, будто он был заложником ситуации. Невинной овечкой, которую все ненавидят просто так. Он выставил их с Дином бессердечными чудищами и, глядя на то, как вёл себя Дин (как мудак), Сэм думала, что у Люцифера есть все шансы запудрить мозги Джеку. 

Она, конечно, могла бы влезть и рассказать о пяти тысячах лет, что Люцифер пытал её, о том, что он сотворил её сознанием; она могла бы рассказать ему правду о том, как Джек появился на свет; она могла бы рассказать ему множество вещей о его отце, как плохих, так, скрепя сердце, и хороших. 

Но она не хотела лезть. 

И когда она толкнула Люцифера прочь от портала, она, конечно, тоже вела себя как мудачка, но вынести ещё хоть сколько-нибудь времени рядом с ним она не могла. Не когда он говорил с Джеком так, будто действительно заботится о нём, как о сыне, а не об идеальном орудии. Не когда она... была обязана ему жизнью. 

И она надеялась, Джек поймёт её.


	14. Всё, чего я хочу

Не то чтобы Сэм действительно могла праздновать что-то. Ей, на самом деле, было нечего праздновать. Она никогда не любила Рождество, и навряд ли она могла бы насладиться им сейчас. Всё, чего ей хотелось (на втором месте кроме смерти от безысходности) — это обнять Джека, а потом найти Михаила и... как-то вытащить его из Дина, сохранив того целым, невредимым и в здравом рассудке. 

Что ж, Джека она уже обняла. 

Едва ли существовал способ уничтожить Михаила, не убив Дина при этом. То есть, разве кто-то всерьёз захочет покидать свой идеальный сосуд? 

Она думала об этом буквально каждую секунду после того, как Михаил улетел. Они тряслись с Джеком в каком-то пикапе, который нашли неподалёку от церкви, где всё и произошло, и Сэм даже не могла найти в себе сил сказать что-то мальчишке; может быть, утешить его, успокоить. Он пытался убить себя... Он буквально пытался убить себя, и ей придётся разбираться и с этим тоже. 

Она не хотела, чтобы Джек пошёл по её пути безудержной самоненависти; он не сделал ничего плохого в своей жизни, и она должна убедить его, потому что... хах. Что ж, как её назвал Люцифер? «Мамочка Сэмми»? Да, потому что она его мамочка. 

И спустя пару дней, Мэри не нашла никакой идеи лучше, как попытаться отпраздновать Рождество. Да, действительно, ведь люди всегда празднуют Рождество, когда их старший сын, возможно, мёртв. Прекрасный повод для праздника. 

Мэри сказала, что им нужно успокоиться. 

Сэм помогала готовить Бобби эггног, когда услышала, как кто-то напевает «All I Want For Christmas Is You», и не смогла не подпеть. В конце концов, ей было необходимо успокоиться. Она всё ещё толком не поговорила с Джеком, просто не могла себя заставить сделать это, и у неё было множество других дел, более важных, чем напиваться и копаться в архиве. 

— Ох, мне не много нужно на Рождество... — затянула она, и Бобби посмотрел на неё удивлённо и с подозрением. 

— Сэм, шесть утра. Ты что, уже под градусом? 

Она действительно была пьяна, но это сейчас не имело значения. Возможно, она просто не успела протрезветь; Сэм не была уверена. 

— Нет, Бобби, я в порядке. Я пытаюсь прийти в себя, как и мы все. 

— Ага. Тогда давай ты распустишь эти сопли в другом месте, не хочу, чтобы ты разбавила эггног своими слезами. 

Сэм рассмеялась и случайно налила больше бренди, чем следовало. Бобби укоризненно на неё посмотрел. 

— Вот об этом я и говорю. 

— Ладно. Ладно. Пойду, посмотрю, чем ещё я могу помочь. 

Неловко потоптавшись на месте, Сэм, ссутулившись, направилась к двери. Уже в проходе её нагнал Бобби и коротко, но крепко обнял. 

— Слушай, всё будет нормально. Мы найдём ублюдка. И вытащим Дина. 

Сэм закивала, мягко отстраняясь от него. 

— Да, Бобби. Хорошо. Спасибо. 

Напоследок Бобби всё-таки похлопал её по плечу. Хотя бы Бобби во всех вселенных одинаковый. Это определённо радовало. 

Некоторое время Саманта скиталась по бункеру, предлагая свою помощь то там, то здесь, напрашиваясь съездить за продуктами и пытаясь себя чем-то занять, чтобы вновь не потянуться к бутылке. Бобби прав, ей нужно протрезветь. В таком состоянии она ничего полезного не сделает. 

— Это — и всё, что я прошу, — продолжала она бубнить себе под нос. 

Джек тоже маялся. Он развешивал по бункеру хвойные ветки и венки из омелы, при одном взгляде на которые Сэм вспоминала то Рождество, на которое они с Дином убили двух скандинавских божков, и на её глаза наворачивались слёзы. 

Ей действительно надо выбираться из этого жалкого состояния. 

Сэм осторожно забрала из его рук половину охапки веток. Джек посмотрел на неё как-то загнанно, но возражать не стал. Забравшись на табуретку, Сэм продолжила бубнить под нос песню: 

— Я лишь хочу увидеть мою детку на своём пороге. 

Наблюдая за тем, как Сэм вплетает ветку в созданный им узор, Джек вдруг сказал: 

— Я знаю, что ты злишься. 

— А? На что, Джек? 

Сэм показалось, что табуретка под её ногами закачалась. 

— На меня. За то, что я не убил Михаила. Не убил их обоих. 

— Джек, я не... Чёрт. 

Саманта неуклюже спустилась на пол, стараясь не шататься. Она положила руки Джеку на плечи и растёрла их. 

— Джек, ты прав, я злюсь. Но не на тебя. 

— А на кого? 

Он всё ещё был таким ребёнком. Иногда Сэм забывала, что ему всего год от роду. 

— Да претендентов хватает, знаешь ли. — произнеся это, Сэм почувствовала, как в горле вновь встаёт ком. — Я злюсь на Михаила. На себя. На Дина, в конце концов. На Люцифера. На Чака, который всё ещё где-то шляется и, не думаю, что ему действительно есть дело до нас теперь. Но не на тебя, Джек, нет. За что я могу на тебя злиться? Ты сделал всё, что мог. Ты показал себя сильнее, чем кто-либо из нас. Ты противостоял своему отцу, серьёзно, Джек, и скажу честно: никто из нас не мог это сделать. Я имею в виду, никто не мог действительно атаковать Люцифера, но и с отцами мы тоже, хах, не то чтобы... 

Сэм закусила губу и замолчала, подбирая слова. 

— Джек, ты был готов спасти меня ценой своей жизни. Это... Ты думаешь, я могу злиться на тебя? Ты — моя семья. То, то немногое, что от неё осталось. 

Джек обнял её, и Сэм обняла его в ответ, крепко прижав к себе. 

Они стояли так некоторое время, не решаясь выпустить друг друга из объятий. Им обоим было нужно немного тепла. Никто, кроме них, не видел, что произошло в этой церкви. Никто не видел лицо Дина, когда он понял, что Михаил решил захватить контроль над его телом. Они не знают, что это такое; но Джек знал. Он был там, и он знал. 

— Джек, я знаю, каково это — не видеть внутри себя никакого просвета. Если захочешь поговорить, я рядом, ладно? 

— Ладно. 

— Может, просто щелкнешь пальцами и и ветки развесятся сами? Так ведь намного быстрее. 

— Ладно. — Силой мысли Джек распределил остаток украшений. — Просто я думал, что... 

Сэм взяла его за руку. 

— Да. Я понимаю. У меня тоже есть кое-какие силы, но я не пользовалась ими, ох, — она нахмурилась, пытаясь сосчитать, — девять лет? Около того. Думаю, они уже заржавели. 

— Почему ты их не используешь? 

— Потому же, почему и ты. 

— Сэм! Эй, Сэм! — выбежала с кухни Мэгги, сжимая в руках полотенце. — Ты, кажется, очень хотела съездить за продуктами? 

— Да, а что? 

— Вот список. Постарайся ничего не пропустить. 

— Хорошо. 

В магазине, сбрасывая нужные продукты в тележку, Сэм вдруг вспомнила, что не купила никому подарки. Она даже не думала об этом, ведь затея Мэри с Рождеством ей категорически не нравилась. Бобби она купит его любимый виски; Мэри... с ней сложнее. А что нравится Джеку, кроме конфет? Вроде бы, они с Дином несколько раз пересматривали все эпизоды Звездных войн. Она могла бы заехать в детский отдел и поискать там что-то... Может быть, футболку или... световой меч? 

Интуиция подсказала ей, что лучше футболку. 

Подъехав к бункеру, Сэм тревожно гладила потрепанный руль импалы. Она найдёт его. Она найдёт его и сделает всё необходимое, чтобы спасти. Больше она не будет бежать и прятаться, потому что бежать ей больше некуда. И незачем. Всё, что она могла бы попытаться найти, у неё уже есть. 

— Единственное, что я хочу на Рождество — это тебя, Дин. Здесь. 

Что ж, Джека она уже обняла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вольное допущение, что события конца 13 сезона происходят около Рождества. Ещё одно вольное допущение, что Михаил мог бы слиться на пару дней, чтобы освоиться с «новым костюмчиком».


End file.
